Vanquishing Sorrow
by Tala1
Summary: The murder of a small town leads Van Helsing and his partner Carl on a wild goose chase. But along the way Van keeps seeing images of a former enemy, now lieing in the netherworld. But his past creeps up. Discontinued
1. Prologue

A/N: After watching the movie I was just gushing at Dracula and Van (so HOT X3) and yeah, I'm going to buy the book and DVD "London assignment" on may 11 because it's just an unforgettable character! Anyways. Hopefully you people will like this. Please be gentle. I usually only write about Anime or games. Nothing else. (The game is fun too!)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any characters and they all belong to their rightful owners. Or people or whatever VVU I don't know. The creator, writer people. This is merely for fans and by a fan.  
  
Pairing: Dracula/Van Helsing  
  
Vanquishing Sorrow  
  
Prologue  
  
The streets were deserted like every night. The moon lay high above, on a bed of clouds that swayed over it and behind to the naked eyes of mankind. Owls flew overhead, out for the hunt, catching small mice down below. But none came near the town. Not when the stench of death filled the air. Remains of a once flourishing town were burned to ash, bodies' lay everywhere. On steps, roofs, the ground. Body parts were noticeable everywhere.  
  
One man was standing, overseeing the horrible massacre by whatever evil that may have plagued the poor village. Making a cross over guilt of not being quick enough, he bowed his head. 'So many...' he thought with heavy sorrow. Spirits of coming to finish the job one hunter couldn't do before him. But he was late. And the distraction of skeletons a few hours ago seemed to serve the purpose of delaying him.  
  
In taking a sharp breath Van stepped over the mass of bodies, careful not to disturb the dead as he walked to the only one that was still intact during whatever vicious monster had ripped apart the innocent people. Crouching down Van tipped his hat up to see more closely, eyeing the body for any clues. So far, he could only define possibly a werewolf of some sort, and another creature which he yet to know.  
  
Moving the neck to the side, the face being limp in his gloved hands. It was cold to touch, as if the icy feeling seeped through the gloves, just to make him feel worse that he had failed arriving on time. His eyes widened a fraction as he surveyed the two puncture marks on the neck of the young being. "So, a vampire and a werewolf. Nothing new" he murmured more to himself, hearing a distinctive clanking behind him. Then a gasp.  
  
"Dear me!" Carl spoke his mouth dropping in a disgusted horrified way "the village. Its burned, and everyone. Van Helsing, who could have done this?" the friar asked as he carefully stepped over the bodies, some marked with gashes across their chest. The thing that worried Van the most though, was that there was absolutely no trail or even a drop of blood left on the bodies. Not that he could see.  
  
"A vampire and a werewolf." Van answered as he stood back up, pivoting his heel to turn away. But no matter where he looked he still saw dead people, every direction. His eyes couldn't escape the picture now engraved on his mind.  
  
"Yes well, the paw marks I can tell. But we cleaned this area out long ago" Carl stated stepping on a finger of one of the still bodies and instantly jumped, "c-can we go now?" he asked inching away, to the closest exit. "Yeah. We head north, where the paw marks go." Oddly enough it headed right to the old castle where everything ended. His past was uncovered at least a little, Dracula was killed by his hands, and an innocent life he promised was taken.  
  
'Anna...'  
  
"Uh Van? Van? Something is coming this way!" Carl's voice raised higher and higher with each second, snapping van out of his thoughts. Unlatching the crossbow Van held it up and aimed it at the figure in the sky. Anger evident in his eyes as he pulled the trigger dozens of times. He needed to kill something. All this sorrow, guilt, it was going to eat him alive if he didn't get it out of his system.  
  
"Hey theirs skin here too.... shedded skin like a snake..."  
  
Van lowered the weapon, throwing his gaze to Carl and frowned as the arrows of his weapon rebounded back, in the opposite direction. "Gargoyles..." A moment passed as he switched weapons taking out his trusty pistols, raising them instead and shot. This time it had effect as the creature screeched a shrill cry that pierced the two males ears down below. Causing them to cover their ears.  
  
"Since when did gargoyles screech like a Banshee? Am I missing something?" Carl managed to say, though Van still heard him. A smile crossed Vans face as he sprung forward, boots clanking against the ground, jumping onto a roof of a house, half burned down. Taking a better shot at the monster he fired and fired. A cry of pain erupted from the throat of the monster until it had enough and sailed toward Van, claws poised for an attack.  
  
'I don't want another mistake like the werewolf bite...'  
  
The wings of stone stretched themselves as far as possible, increasing the speed to one that van didn't quite expect. A claw tore a piece of flesh of his shoulder, leaving five claw marks, chunks of dust and stone fell into the small wound causing the hunter to grimace. Well, that sucked. If he didn't find a healer he may get an infection.  
  
Swearing under his breath the hat wearer rolled his shoulder, he'd dealt with things much more serious. But that didn't mean it didn't ache. Taking aim again he shot another round of bullets, piercing the wing. Finally the realization dawned on him and he lowered the weapon. 'I need to get closer...' Eyes darted to the beast. Wondering what could exactly bait the gargoyle to come closer.  
  
Carl on the other hand was on the ground, moving a few bodies away, with a jumbled mass of apologies exiting his mouth as he watched the small fight. It amazed him how much Van was daring but to put away his weapons? 'Ridiculous!' Another shrill cry and the gargoyle rushed forward, wings beating furiously having been shot so many times. "Guess I have its attention. Lets see if I can bringing it down for more..." Moving his hands back a bit, the hunter grasped the Tojo blades tightly.  
  
Jaws opened up, ready to tear the arm of Vans off, but swiftly he moved to the side bring the blade out turning it upward, slicing off the arm. But no, the blade didn't stop there. It kept going, severing the wing off clean. The gargoyle paused afterwards the pain blinding it. The sound of cement hit the roof of the house, causing a cave in with whatever was left with the remaining building.  
  
Van let out a cry of surprise as his feet left solid ground and crashing through the roof he hit the gargoyle's severed wing. If it wasn't so hard and pointy. He might have been glad for the break of the fall. But it was the opposite. 'Wish I hit ground instead' He gritted his teeth together trying to subdue the pain that wracked his body. Stone wasn't a very good pillow. Faintly he could hear Carl shouting to see if he was alright. About to reply the hunter was suddenly pressed painfully against the wing. It was quite big as far as size went. But it was short.  
  
The gleaming eyes of the gargoyle sparked as it grabbed Vans throat, cutting off air circulation in a single movement. A choked gasp escaped Van's mouth as he shifted his position, trying to move away. 'The hell? I'm acting like an amateur!' Lifting the blades, the gargoyle froze. The hold loosening slightly "Adios amigo" Van breathed out swiftly slicing the head off. The remains that fell to the ground burst into dust before him. The wing that he rested on melted into dust. Falling backwards he exhaled.  
  
Finally...  
  
"Van! Van! You okay?" Carl removed the barred wood that blocked his path and kneeled next to his partner, worry stretched across his features. Grunting Van gripped the side of a piece of wood, hauling himself up, coughing as dust rose in the air. His shoulder was killing him. "Next time. Tell me what it is. It's hard just to kill one of those you know. You could have at least thrown something at it, you do have holy water you know!" Van snapped at his friend as he regained his normal strong posture.  
  
"Yes. But It looked like you were doing fine on your own" He chirped, trying to look on the bright side "hey. You didn't die..." Carl pointed out while Van just rolled his eyes, amazed this time that his hat didn't fall off as it usually did. Choosing not to respond Van stepped out of the debris and rubbed his shoulder, hearing the bone pop and bit his lip "your injured!"  
  
Van felt like rolling his eyes but didn't "no shit. You think claws are made of plastic? This was stone my friend" he was shoved down by the fretting friar and leaned his head against the wall. Saying nothing else. "You should be more careful. That could have been infected. Heard you can turn to stone by that" a shrug from Van pretty much declared that, turning to stone was nothing to be concerned with. Then again, it was typical behavior. 'After all, he still blames himself and feels guilt for killing Anna...' Carl thought to himself. Knowing if he said anything, Van would get upset about it.  
  
"Well, your hat didn't fall off..."  
  
"I'm lucky it didn't tear my head off before my hat"  
  
"Look on the bright side...your alive"  
  
"That is my curse. My life. And my job. Being alive and vanquishing evil."  
  
Carl looked sympathetic as he closed his mouth. Best not to say anything at all.  
  
Suddenly Van looked up, something flickering just ahead of him. A silhouette of a black clad being phased in and out of existence. The pale face was beaming at him, and the black strands fell in front of the face like a very familiar person long ago. The figure was standing proud and tall, not at all disturbed by the fact that he was just like hologram. But it still got the hunters attention as he squinted, rubbing his eyes just to tell himself that the man was dead.  
  
'Dracula is dead. My mind is playing tricks on me!' He scolded himself as continued to stare. It didn't disappear until the friar turned around a confused look passing over his youthful face, creased with worry "what are you staring at?" he asked returning his attention back to the shoulder. Removing the coat just enough to get a better look at it. In which he tsked at the carelessness.  
  
"Nothing. I was staring at nothing..."  
  
'Dracula....'  
  
---  
  
A/N: Well. I wanted a try at Helsing. It needs MORE fics because it's a great movie I loved it. Besides the ending ee; insult to vampires I swear... 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Uh...Nothing much. Just re-watching the trailer over and over and over. –Sigh- And I know his name is Gabriel Van Helsing but...but Van sounds more...manly I guess ah bah I dunno X3 I just like 'Van' more even though it's a car and all –snort-  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any characters. Or whatever else. This is merely for fans by a fan VVU  
  
Pairing: Dracula/Van Helsing  
  
Vanishing Sorrow  
  
Chapter One  
  
Van groaned as the holy water was pressed onto his skin, soaked up in a piece of cloth Carl made sure that Van wasn't going anywhere before the wound was cleansed. This only provoked more muttering, possibly swears form the hunter's mouth. But Carl still was curious about what Van had seen and asked perplexed questions, some that the hunter didn't even think was possible.  
  
"Okay, It's healed. We have to move on" Van grabbed the cloth from his shoulder and tossed it behind him, as far as he could manage and stiffened. The wind began to blow past his body, aggravating the wound, as the marks stung like several needles being shoved in. One by one. Shrugging it off, Van resumed his stance and straightened his outfit. 'Carl is going to ruin my damn outfit one of these days...' He reminded himself with a grimace as another wave of wind passed over him.  
  
"Nice day isn't it?" Van glanced to Carl with little interest, seeing the sun poke its head out slowly. Good, morning gave him at least a bit of rest. Just the fact that knowing that he wont be killed during the day gave the left hand of god a bit of security. Letting out a weak laugh Van strolled forward, stretching his body. Letting the muscles crack and creak. "Indeed, but that doesn't say anything about our mission. Come on" He roughly grabbed Carl's hood and raced out of the burned down village.  
  
Time was wasting. And they couldn't afford to waste it at all.  
  
"Wait Gabriel! Slow down! Now, see here!" Carl sputtered as he was dragged off over the remains of the once prosperous village "Where are we going?" he cried out, nearly tripping over a large rock once Van had let go of him. The hunter ahead didn't turn back, not needing to as he could sense that Carl was slowly catching up. If he had it his way, he would have ditched Carl long ago, but since they had allowed Frankenstein to be set free and simply 'exist'...  
  
Van wasn't going to take the chance.  
  
The day grew old, ready to be engulfed in a dark flame and be reborn as tomorrow. Flakes of snow made sure that the two travelers weren't missing out on the snow that packed on piles of each other on the ground everywhere they went. Blinded by the continuous dropping of snow Van turned his head to Carl, making sure he hadn't lost track of the younger friar. Who knows what would have happened then.  
  
Van suddenly stopped, their was so much evil around the whole area he had traveled so far, that it made him sick to his stomach. The village had only on Gargoyle, but even then. That didn't exactly mean their was only one. There could be dozens of them. Spinning around Van shoved the friar to the side, raw instinct taking over the hunter as he jumped up. Doing a graceful back flip in the air, dodging the claws of a large winged beast.  
  
Before he knew it, he was knocked to the ground, his back landing with a crushing force, eyes skimmed up blindly to see what had attacked him, but there was nothing. Shaken a bit Van sat upright, gripping his Tojo blades close. Eyes wandered over the clearing as he shook his head side to side. This was crazy talk; he felt something hit him, then nothing. "Ga- Gabriel...?" Carl's shrimpy, high pitched voice rose form the side a finger pointing directly behind him "b-behind you..."  
  
Van sat there debating on whether or not to turn around, by the sound and pitch of Carl's voice, it wasn't going to be pretty. Curiosity won over and turning his head, the brown haired fell in front of his eyes, blinding it with tiny strings of hair, but he could still make out what the beast was. Backing away, using his hand to back pedal he looked up for a long moment until his eyes rested on the head. 'Twice as big as me.... this will be fun. Why does everyone and everything want me dead now?' Pebbles crunched and were strewn all over as Van rolled to the side, evading the long tail of the bizarre shaped monster.  
  
It was what you would expect from a scorpion, a long flexible tail, two protruding fangs, dripping with a substance ("Probably acid" Van muttered under his breath) a large blue werewolf-ish head, with long fur sticking out. It stood on two legs, over towering even some of the tallest trees. The claws were enormous and sharp, twitching in some places as its small slanted four eyes narrowed. Opening its massive jaws Van couldn't help himself and just stared.  
  
"Great am I going back into time to the dinosaurs or is this just natural?" Van commented dryly as he exhaled almost pitifully. Grabbing the crossbow form his belt he lifted it with ease aiming it at the head. Quick clean shot. "Wait Van! Don't shoot it!" Carl suddenly cried out, waddling out form behind the rock holding a book close to his chest, open on a certain page. The friar stopped short and pieced the picture in front of him, with the live creature ahead.  
  
"Don't shoot it or else it will retaliate. It's only an illusion too," Carl spoke up taking short steps toward the drooling monster, continuing his explanation with each step. "It was made long ago, in the time of the age when vampires and all other creatures were the supreme race. When humans faintly existed in that time."  
  
Gabriel frowned and grudgingly got to his feet, not being that stupid to go forward but he still readied his trusty weapon. Flickering his gaze to the tree he was a bit disturbed to see the same image like in the village, not quite solid but it was visible. Considering to go follow the image as it wandered off, he glued his eyes to the beast, seeing Carl put a hand against it. Then, like magic. It vanished into the thin air, like it never existed. "See? Perfectly harmless..."  
  
"Carl I think I sighted something I'll be right back!" The urgency and excitement all meld into one sentence took the friar by surprise, but he didn't object. More the opposite "well it could be a monster..." Carl added slowly hardly able to finish his sentence before Van was off like a shooting star, racing down the pathway. "Not even a good bye too" Carl half pouted as he shivered, noticing how desolate it was now, without the presence of the hunter around him. Bringing his cloak tighter around himself he turned in a half circle.  
  
A sudden thought running through his head. 'Where is the trail again?'  
  
'First monsters, then flickering images of them, then made up ones, and then Dracula. Why is my life so warped?'  
  
The famous hunter ducked under a dozen branches, evading the snow that fell from the trees, coming down in clumps. His boots pounded against the ground as he sped up in his pace, eager to find out what the image of Dracula was doing around here. If he was alive, wouldn't that mean that Anna wasn't in heaven? But he had seen it...  
  
Feeling his breath leave him and strength suddenly fail him Van slowed to a stop panting like a dog. His body spun around in every direction, the tracks he was following had magically disappeared form sight, and the ground was easily covered up with the blanket of falling snow. Snapping a twig off the branch above him he crumpled it up in his rage, unable to contain the hint of disappointment in his actions. He was hoping to be able to see the king of vampires again.  
  
'Count Vladislaus Dracula was the key to my past...' mournfully thought the hunter sighed and rubbed his face, ridding the blinding flakes of white from his hair and face. Freezing in the hasty moment as a snap of some old branch resounded behind him. Holding his breath, he waited. There were no other sounds but the whistling of the continuous flowing of the wind. Swallowing a lump of worry he braced himself, if it was anything he'd never seen before. He was going to be killed.  
  
'If it's a werewolf...I'll die too' Van felt like hitting himself in the head with some sort of hard material. He'd left the silver bullets with Carl, along with the crosses, and shotgun, the other various weapons. Only thing he could carry was the crossbow, grappling gun, and his trusty revolvers. That hardly came close to what he needed for any monster hunt or mission.  
  
Another snap of twigs. It was getting closer. What it was, Gabriel couldn't predict, regardless it was something smart and agile. Not too clumsy, but not graceful either. Whirling around Van raised his revolvers. His fingers twitching with anticipation to blow the head off whatever lurked in the darkness. It was his job after all. Vanquish evil, and something out there was indeed evil.  
  
Becoming infuriated he shivered at a single action that brushed against his neck. The coldness froze the hairs on the back on his neck, more so then the snow that covered him with white. Trying to bless him of all his wrong doings. Thinking nothing of it, the monster hunter began to walk around in a circle, the clicking of the gun being the only audible movement beside the slow steps of his feet.  
  
Eyes blazed as the moments ticked on. Suspense hang in the air until it felt like Van were swallowed in its hungry jaws, unable to take it anymore he shot off a few rounds, bullets creasing through the wooded area. Chipping branches, impaling tree trunks but most of all it pierced through something. The shooting died away, even the wind seemed to relax and resume a calm nature.  
  
Van's jaw dropped in shock, his gun slipped through his fingers and crashed to the floor as his whole body went numb. Looking like a winter statue, Van could only move his eyes, closing and re-opening them trying to make the image before him go away.  
  
"Hello Gabriel" The dark voice, laced with a hint of lust snapped van out of his stupefied shock. One hand was raised by the immortal being that Van knew so well and rested on his cheek. Coldness gripping it tenfold then what the actual weather was doing. "So nice to see you dear Gabriel. We run frequently into each other don't we?" Dracula spoke with his heavy accent, stroking Van's cheek with a sudden cheerful glint in his eyes.  
  
It was times when spirits and monsters haunted him, that Van wished that he was sometimes dead. In some grave. Hidden by the world. "Well, looks like someone didn't stay in hell" Van commented once his vocals were in use once more. After the initial shock had passed over "get to be too much for them?" the hunter smirked, not seeing any way out of the situation without his proper weapons.  
  
"Hell didn't want me without you, Gabriel" The same husky tone completely threw Van off. The sudden meaning of the words sunk in like rocks in water.  
  
And somewhere in Vans body. Blood froze into ice as the eternal wind passed over his body.  
  
---  
  
A/N: anyone else noticed the backing away scene? Totally screamed 'shonen ai' But Anyways Hope you all enjoy this as much as the last chapter eeU lemmie figure out some ideas. Hopefully the book will help me ; . 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Chapter Two obviously. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really grateful for them! : ) poor Van...the ideas that Kagami-kun helped make (through our rps) were just –snorts- In genius. And....I got my AKABANE JACKET! And unless you know Getbackers it's probably not a big thing ee was to me, cost so much too   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own van Helsing. Never will.  
  
Pairing: Dracula/ Van Helsing  
  
Vanquishing Sorrow  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Van stared hard at the figure before him. Sure enough, he didn't disappear. The body, wasn't translucent as before, when it had flickered in the past. It was solid, much to Van's displeasure. Nerve cells and receptors began to work once more, now noticing that his enemy's hand was stroking his cheek in a uncomfortable way. Flinching like he had been burned, the hunter took another step back wondering how it was possible. Van saw Dracula die, slashed by his own hands, he turned to bones and ashes like his brides.  
  
"Surprised my dear old friend?" Dracula continued like it was a summer night, where nothing could go wrong, "That I'm back again?" he inquired, a smile on his face. Looking satisfied at the area where they both stood. Surrounded by trees, far from prying eyes, concealed under the leaves and branches form the sun, and in a nice cold climate. Very gratifying. The count tapped his chin, eyes fixed on the famous monster hunter.  
  
"You didn't say why you aren't dead" Van spoke first, disappointment clear in the tone that he held. But the vampire either didn't notice, or ignored it.  
  
"I didn't? Excuse my poor explanations then my friend, simply put it. You didn't kill me." Although this was apparent long before, Van still felt a pain of guilt. If he didn't kill Dracula then, was Anna death in vain? Was she even passed the gates to the other world to live with her family? An intense look of hate was directed at the undead man, a scowl graced Van's face as he clenched a fist. Then even after all that...  
  
"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel..." The vampire teased, waving a finger in the others face. A prime look of superiority crossed his face. He could lie or tell the truth to his old friend. But what was the fun in the truth so suddenly? "Anna crossed the gates of course, however. I still live. I would have thought you'd be overjoyed by that kind of news" the count teased, stuffing his hand back in the side pockets of his pants.  
  
Van on the other hand was thankful something had gone right. But that didn't explain how he was still alive. Frankly he didn't care either. No more brides, no more vampires since the king had died once. Meant, no more offspring. 'I'm going out of the job' he thought with a wicked smile, completely throwing Dracula off.  
  
"I am not alive, yet I am not dead if that is what you are thinking"  
  
Van snorted out loud, ignorance making him blind. He didn't need sight for this. "I wouldn't really care. You already died once, I have no other business. Can't make yourself worldly known again, or I may have to come after you once more. That'd be a shame..." Van stepped closer, pretending to look crestfallen "Because you would lose again, and again, and again. Time after time."  
  
With each word, Van drew closer to Dracula's body. So close he could almost feel the icy coldness dripping of his pale skin, mixing with the clean crystal air that swept by like a heartbeat. Never once failing to make a beat, or die like a vessel. But never in spirit. Eyes narrowed at the vampire as Dracula chose to be silent. Watching the eyes of the hunter curiously. Certainly Gabriel was more smarter than that, being so close to a vampire king no less.  
  
"I'm afraid, Killing me will have to wait." Dracula breathed out, his breath hitting vans close face, a confident look spread across him as Van flinched. As if bitten "For I don't have my body. This is merely a hologram, a spirit form you could say." His words chilled Van, making note that he would most likely see the vampire king again. He backed up, rubbing his cheek, a shiver passing down his spine. Why did it feel so real then? Or was that just made up?  
  
"If you say so." He muttered rather grudgingly. Things always had a knack for annoying him, and things that came form out of nowhere when they should be dead rose his temper. Scowling he watched the spirit form fade, a relieved sigh came form his mouth, and for the first time he noticed. His throat was dry like a desert well. Feeling the thirst he looked around, frowning. He couldn't be lost. But with the sudden information he had lost track of which way he came. Having been preoccupied with a certain someone.  
  
"Carl!" He cried out, a gasp hitching in his throat as his body stiffened, hearing a snap of twigs about 90 degrees from him. He prayed that was Carl, and not an unwelcome past friend.  
  
Carl heard his name called a good mile or two away. The wind had died to being no more than a whisper in his ears. The ground was already start to melt as the sun rays streamed through the clouds above, warming little spots at first, before increasing to melt large hectares. Scrambling to his feet he instantly took off like a demon. He let Van run off so suddenly, without even attempting to follow. But it had been almost and hour to two hours since he'd seen the last of Van Helsing. And this was his partner that always seemed to ditch him when the going got tough.  
  
But he knew, that he was proving his worth around the man. Usually with new gadgets, explanation, and old theories. Identifying things in the past. Never could it compare to what eh was the one lone hunter go through with one battle. That man had so many scratches and gashed, you think he swam in a couple of thorn bushes! Just for fun!  
  
Coming underneath all the large trees, covering him with a blanket of snow he hesitated at the entrance. It was dark just under there, but nowhere else. Fear gripped him but the sharp cries, of both monster and man alerted him to take action. With a hard swallow he took a step, then another.  
  
And never looked back.  
  
Van leaped up to evade the ferocious attack from a rather large snake. He had just barely managed to jump over the tail, then roll harmlessly to the side, hitting the burned bark of the tree closest to him. Surprise was written over his face as the hissing started up, louder than before. Fangs glistened, the smell of it making Van cringe as rotting flesh and decay took over his senses. It took all his will power not to puke right then and their. Lifting the small handkerchief from his coat pocket, he wrapped it around his face, knowing very well that precious seconds of retreat and action was being slipped away from his grasp.  
  
It didn't matter to Van, as long as his nose was covered. He'd waste anything. Even the pain that assaulted his shoulder as the beast lunged at him. The blue scales glowing softly , shedding by its own bended will to camouflage with the white snow around it. Dashed hopes soon gave way, and Van raised his crossbow, mentally groaning as the quick action spread a unwilling thread of pain through his body. He didn't need this right now!  
  
'What's a Leviathan doing around here anyway? Were miles away from water!'  
  
He leaned his head to the side, a sudden blur passing just inches form his ear, sticking into the wood. Bracing himself, Van turned hi head. Eyes raising themselves like balloons. There was a fang...no, a fanged tooth imbedded in it. Dripping with a light purple liquid. "That, must be pleasant" he remarked casually, crossbow ready to fire "Do you wonder how many wisdom teeth you have shot out? Need any help counting?" The response form the creature, was so fast that van had trouble just watching it.  
  
At least a dozen of fanged teeth shot out like miniature cannons. Plunging into barks of tree, splintering the wood upon contact and crashing through other trees that were behind it. Some hit the ground, mostly near Van, while others hit the sky. Paling a bit Van spread his legs upon reaction, managing to miss one that landed in between his legs, missing his crotch by a few centimeters. 'I didn't think it would take it so seriously...' His lips twitched to a small smile. Though it was hardly the time to be laughing at anything as serious as this.  
  
'Carl!" He yelled suddenly, noticing the difference dramatically change over the sea serpent as its scales changed color once again. Going form a pure white to a hideous brown, instantly diving underneath the ground. Hearing it dive under Van felt his heartbeat quicken, delivering a horrible feeling to his brain. Only problem of the whole monster was what had it been doing going underground? What did it mean when it changed color? He needed Carl's expertise for that!  
  
Taking cautious steps he felt the ground quake, trembling like the mighty Titan had just touched it, but as fast as it came, the tremendous big bang was soon to come. And come it did. The ground exploded under Vans unpredictable feet, sending the hunter high in the air. The air currents didn't seem to favor him, neither apparently, did his surroundings. Coming back down hurt more than the shock of flying up. Hitting every thick branch possible he groaned as he hit the ground, laying flat on his stomach, the breath taken out of him.  
  
"Van Helsing!" A voice cried from somewhere, that Van couldn't care to predict. If he could, he would warn Carl to move away, and go back to where he was. At least it would have been safer, for the both of them. Lifting his revolvers, he fired off more than a dozen shots, each miraculously hitting the sea serpent that coiled around itself. An intangible hiss erupted form its mouth as it let its eyes dart back form the voice and it's prey. Upon hearing the name, it's eyes softened. Looking less enraged.  
  
"Van, are you alright?" Carl dived over to him and started speaking so fast like a clucking hen, he'd thought for a moment he was speaking chicken language. Managing to get to his knees he clutched his ribs, emitting a heavy sigh. First his shoulder, than his ribs. How much can one guy take? Van actually wondered about that, as he paid half attention to what Carl was saying to him. Days in the church often made him ignore the friar completely, while others he paid attention. He was certain the friar had once talked about the Leviathan....  
  
"....and it is obviously here to bless you!" Carl finished his explanation before Van could detect what was first said.  
  
"Great, how do I kill it?" Van asked, losing hope of whatever was said to him would not be repeated. But once again he was proven wrong, as Carl rose to his feet, looking like the Cardinal then a mere friar.  
  
"The legendary leviathan is a holy spirit! Blessed by eternal life, all who behold it are eternally given good fortune and health. It often a messenger among other things, usually telling that an important event is to come!" Carl ranted on, it was evident he was awed by the fact of seeing something so rare. "It changes it scales, giving it supreme powers, blue would be the water element, brown is ground, and white is the purest. Light. Black would be dark, and the others you can guess. You ...above all, should no you cannot kill a DIVINE creature" By now Carl was bellowing at Van that the hunter was now missing key points, but it didn't matter. Nothing did.  
  
"So, then why did it attack me then?" He asked challengingly, but before Carl could give an answer the serpent hissed again, attracting the attention of the two as it suddenly shrunk to a rather tall middle-aged man. About 10 or so years older than Van in appearance, his eyes told a wiser story.  
  
"To prevent Dracula from mating and bringing his children to life."  
  
That was the last thing Van Helsing needed to hear. It was also when he collapsed, landing backwards again against the ground. Sleep overtaking his mind, body, and soul.

A/N: Uh, Leviathan is a very cool creature (from FF as far as im concerned but –shrugs- BARE WITH ME XD) I made up all this stuff about being holy (but its soooooo cute) and I dunno. I just hope I don't bore you people too much. Im crap at writing fight scenes. And even worse with plot XD 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I found inspiration song! –Hearts- And I updated Shaman life and have the other chapter nearly done –purrs- Love inspiration songs. Anyone know where I can get Duelmasters opening?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing. Never will.  
  
Pairing: Dracula/ Van Helsing  
  
Vanquishing Sorrow  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Something cold and wet pressed against Van's forehead, slowly guiding him out of the blackness that had swallowed his mind. Eyes drifted open, but shut instantly upon seeing the bright light flashed in his eyes. A moan passed the mans lips as he rolled over to his side, cringing a bit making an even more horrible moan. His ribs hurt like hell, his heart was pumping blood to fast that he was getting a swift headache. And he felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"He's awake..." A voice echoed in the dim room as Van began to come to. Which he did rather gradually taken his time, flopping onto his back and continued to keep his eyes closed. Rolling his eyes Carl made a move to shove the hunter off the bed, but was held back by the Leviathan man that shook his head.  
  
"Best to leave him alone. I'm afraid he needs all the rest he can get" Carl did not object and merely followed the wise old man as he departed from the room, a stern gaze set on his face. As they walked Carl was surprised to find the room so well kept. They were in a very old place, having carried Van after his fight to a large old castle. Hidden by all who see it, under charms and magic spells to distract evil and unwanted visitors from finding it.  
  
Carl bit his lip but couldn't help asking as he followed the mysterious stranger. He was neither man nor monster, nor a divine creature of god. He didn't look that much older than Van Helsing himself, with a tall figure, long white hair tied in a ponytail. He wore royal fashioned clothes, draping over him in a robe like fashion. "Uh excuse me for asking, but why would he need to?" Carl paused as he bristled along, eyes rising in amazement as the trip form the bedroom to the hall carried them to the library. Assuming that it was the quieter place of the castle, he stood respectfully. In awe of the books once he had entered.  
  
"Because" the man was gentle and seemed to hold no ill to his new finders and sat down once he was within distance of the couch. "Dracula is not dead. He never was and has risen again to mate with someone. And considering how there are no more vampires, he must find a human suitable to mate with"  
  
The friar said nothing, as his gaze delved to the books, looking like a child as his fingers traced over the books. Small puffs of dust rose as he trailed it along. Certain that these books were older than the church itself. Some had a language he'd never seen before! "You may read some if you like. Seeming how eager you are." The man's eyes twinkled with amusement as a random book was torn from the bookcase and inspected with utmost care.  
  
Not only were the words impossible to read, they dated as far back as Egypt with pictures and symbols to tell a story. Beyond amazement Carl could only hold the book carefully, this was going so far back that it was impossible to believe that it was still around! The pages were so yellow and become rotten with age that it had begun to peel and crack under the roughest touch. "Why would Van have to worry?" Forgetting manners for a moment the friar only glanced up to make sure the man responded, but when he did it was grave and hoarse.  
  
"Because Dracula wants him as a mate. To bring half life to his children"  
  
Carl dropped the book in his surprised state. That was awfully disturbing to think about a vampire and human mating 'First time for everything' Carl concluded as he shook his head from such thoughts. This was a hunter and vampire not just any human and his friend to! "W-whaaa?" Sighing the man ran a hand through his white hair, looking quite irritated as he repeated himself more precise, Carl hanging onto every word. Unsure if to believe it or not.  
  
"As you know" He began with his voice, growing a bit harsher to remind Carl that this was important. ""Dracula, having been slain, made a deal with the devil who easily granted him immortality with the consequence of having the inability to feel. Once his Father had gotten wind of this, he set out with the power and blessing of god to destroy his own son. Unfortunately, family ties run deep and Dracula was banished to and icy fortress. Then the devil gave him wings and he was given the chance to roam the Earth and eventually resided in the tower of Frankenstein. Where everything had begun a year ago, where he could put his plans to work." The Leviathan stranger paused regaining his breath, sipping form a mug full of water that had appeared. Almost magically.  
  
"Unfortunately, or thankfully, he was unable to, and had to put it aside for another year. In-between that time a batch of the eggs given to him by one bride were destroyed. Thus prince Velkan's father perished. Next batch died when similar failure overcame prince Velkan sending the vampire king into rage. But at last he was successful with the monster Frankenstein mind you succeeded. But when he supposedly died. Everything connected to him died as well."  
  
The partner of Van Helsing was quiet, listening deeply to the story. Which was true in every detail. Dracula had failed all three times, thus his plan to rekindle his kind was a failure. His death was imminent and he was gone. But, Carl had to listen to the next part that he was sure would come. "As you know Gabriel (Carl frowned as he said "Gabriel" it was as if this man may have known his best friend personally!) Killed not only Dracula but also the last of the Valerious. Both infact, if you include the prince. Regardless that was his horrible mistake. One that will now cost him dearly."  
  
Another long pause hovered in the air. Carl was on the edge on his seat wanting more information, mentally playing it back so he knew what to tell his friend when he returned to wake him up. "Then what happened?" the friar asked, eyes boring into the older male, he had to know!  
  
"With the Valerious all killed Dracula himself could not go to the gates of saint peter. And without going he is meant to walk on this land forever until a heir, someone with ties. Blood or by name comes to strike him down. His bones had not disintegrated completely and the kill was much to close to properly get rid of Dracula before Anna had been killed."  
  
This was not something Van was going to like, Carl made a sure note of that as he digested the information, chewing on his thumb as he rolled it around. Trying to make heads or tails. "Why does the bones matter so much?" he questioned suddenly springing to his feet. "More importantly what is your name!" Carl pointed at the man. Feeling rather foolish and self- righteous in the question.  
  
The man smiled, and rubbed his chin in thought. "Well...call me Vasala as for the bones. No one knows why they are important. I believe since it's the skeletal features of every human being. Man or monster it doesn't matter. If they can be put together, Dracula's healing powers of self regeneration can and will take affect so..." Vasala looked at the friar expectedly for the other younger man to figure the last bit of the answer out.  
  
"So..." Carl's jaw dropped "he will heal himself back to normal, go into hiding, and recover his strength." A nod confirmed the long explanation.  
  
Van Helsing was not going to like this at all, to know he may have aided Anna and his family in entering Saint Peters gates. He, however, failed in ridding Dracula from the living world. Thus letting a monster rein free over whatever land the man was on.  
  
"But why mate? Why Van? There surely must be others" Carl said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes but Gabriel was Dracula's past lover and I fear that Dracula won't rest until he's with him again."  
  
Carl felt faint and slid back onto the cushioned seats, a hand resting on his head as he rubbed it. Feeling an enormous headache coming. This was...wait...past lover? As in...relationship wise? "WHAT!?" Now he needed a time out. Just to think properly and stop imagining what it would be like to see Dracula and Van together.  
  
Very disturbing.

---------

Gabriel's breath caught in the base of his throat, his body was shaking, trying to suppress the urge of collapsing and weeping. But he couldn't right now. Earlier he had awoken, before the conversation had held underway. He was a bit suspicious of why they left him to sleep and deserted him to talk. Finding the way was easy. Like tracking a werewolf. Reaching the library he merely had to lean against the door, be silent, not breath, and he could hear everything exchanged.  
  
This man knew of who he was. Many people did, but like Dracula they spoke his newly first uncovered name. One step closer to revealing his past as being the left hand of god. But what must have been a real shocker that he learned two things that will change his total view on Dracula forever.  
  
One. He was going to be a mate to Dracula. Since the sightings of werewolves have considerably dropped, and a antidote long ago used, he had nothing effective against the vampire king that could kill him. Therefore he was as good as gone in that department. On the other hand he could learn about his past but that didn't seem like a worthy exchange. His body for some memories. No, van didn't see that happening.  
  
Two. He was in reality a lover. Past lover to Dracula. He already confirmed that he was the one that killed Dracula four in a half centuries ago, which no sense on how he survived. (He'd assume because he was the left hand of god that he was immortal) But now knowing that he had a serious relationship with Dracula confused him. His clouded memory was so jumbled and hidden that it would take years just to try and uncover it, not to mention that it may never unfold if it truly was hidden. But that was a chance he was willing to take.  
  
Backing away he held his hat tightly, mind working over time as he sorted the information, not only little key points that were swamped together. The little tin bits were important to, hell, all that was important to his mind. "Great, my arch nemesis has a despiteful lust to captivate me and good god he'll breed me." Van sour fully talked to himself feeling as though the world had ended. His stomach was lurching with so many graphic and horrid thoughts if breeding that he headed down to the armory.  
  
There was usually always brandy down there. At least, so people say.

-------

In the said fortress away from prying eyes, away from prodding people and normal civilization, a figure rested. He was clad in black, wore a formal black outfit and was currently lying down in the coffin that he called close to a bed. A smile passed his lips as he saw through the eyes of his snake friend. Little did his mate know that he knew where he would be at all time. And when the sun went down tomorrow, he will finally be able to feel his Gabriel, like so long ago.  
  
His eyes surveyed the area. He had cleaned up after getting so bored sometimes and gradually it had returned to what it was when he had first came. But it was not as barren as one had hoped. It was decorated to fit the undead, and at times. The living.  
  
Closing his eyes Dracula laid his two hands over his chest, arms crossing over to protect his heart form nightmares that would plague him. But soon, soon that would all stop. Once his precious mate was in his arms again. Able to embrace and feet the angelic blood like so long ago.  
  
That sweet flowing blood... Of his mate. His Gabriel.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: This was more of an explanation and well XD Dracula sure is possessive of his things huh? Hah XD Hope you like the next chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews that inspire me to continue! Sorry if I spelt anything wrong. My spell check sucks a lot --;


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: I did the first 500 words but then my comp went funny and SHUT DOWN Omg.... I didn't go to school until I had the same number of words. But it sounded crappy TT; Damn thing. If only my brother got his stupid JUNK OFF –growls-.... yes...mixed with cramps that is a dangerous mood.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing. Never will.  
  
Pairing: Dracula/ Van Helsing  
  
Vanquishing Sorrow  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Alone in the armory was where Van Helsing the great monster hunter, worldwide known murderer, and the only vanquisher of evil sat. On one of the barrels taking long chugs of beer from where the other barrels were tipped over. He had drinking what, three? Four? He'd lost count once his mind began to go fuzzy on him. Taking another long swig from the mug he had found on the floor he leaned back and smiled feeling like he could take on the whole world with the strength beer, wine, whatever the concoction was giving him.  
  
That didn't matter what it was, it tasted good. "Nothing can beat Gabriel Van Helsing...." He whispered to himself, heart feeling too light for his own good. It was as if all the evil that had sinned him was suddenly gone for a long brief moment leaving a normal man, with no worries, in it's wake. Van snorted out loud as he heard shouts from above. Carl was once again freaking out over his sudden absence from the bed where the friar had left him. Wasn't surprising, he would shout back and get up to go to him. But...  
  
Legs, mind, and effort didn't want to contribute to it.  
  
Placing the mug down he ran a hand through his curly hair and began to twirl a piece of it. "Still the same as ever, Gabriel" His mind groaned in recognition as he realized that it wasn't Carl, or whatever that snake thing was. It could only be his archenemy. Too bad his mind couldn't just make it some random hallucination. Tipping his hat up he mocked the being as he turned around, looking into very scary warm lustful eyes. Swaying on his feet he tipped forward, prodding the others chest threateningly.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone? Go find a different mate..." It was a suggestion, rather than a threat or piece of mind. Dracula was rather than being heartless and taken advantage of the state his Gabriel was in, actually showed concern on how the man was acting. This was after all, future mate. Bringer of his children "Gabriel? Have you, been doing something?" a blank look confirmed Dracula's beliefs as he raised two fingers.  
  
"How many am I holding, Gabriel?"  
  
"Twelve" Was the quick-witted and completely wrong answer.  
  
The famous monster hunter that bested the greatest demon of all time, in all of the undead was so horribly drunk that he was having trouble standing. Adverting his eyes the black clad undead being eyed the three empty barrels with mild disgust. This was truly unlike his Gabriel! At the very least the man would only drink half of one barrel, he was never an alcoholic freak like so many other pathetic mortals. His cattle.  
  
Clicking his tongue Dracula knew he could do nothing to clean the mess. He was but a flickering image, only real to the living beings he chose to be. And he would do anything to be alone with his Gabriel.  
  
Well, his drunk Gabriel. But Gabriel all the same.  
  
Dracula smiled wickedly, fangs protruding from his mouth as he came closer and closer to the monster hunter. All it would take would be one small bite, one tiny little bite to claim him as his property. But unless he was really there. He couldn't. It would be a battle not won, yet won at the same time. Sure, he would make Gabriel his but the blood... he wouldn't be able to taste the heavenly blood....of his love. Stepping over the broken and shattered remains of a lone mug, Dracula ventured over to Van and stood by him. Watching the man's face for any signs of a wise hunter.  
  
'At least it's nice to know he's not an idiot' Dracula noted as Van took a hasty step back, slowly coming too as the weak affects of the alcohol died in his blood. Van stumbled in his steps and hit the ground on his rear end, not taking any note of the slight discomfort from hitting cement. Dracula followed with calm steps, it wasn't very many. One or two to cross over to his love, his mate. Dropping down on Van like a bat, Dracula grasped the others chin with a firm hold gazing into the hunters eyes.  
  
They were full of many things Dracula wished the feel, it was remarkable he was able to feel the heat radiating off his scared little hunter. He was like a child. Filled with confusion, hurt, betrayal, somewhere deep was love, fear, intelligence, and pride. Ambition. Jealousy, oh Dracula could go on and on. It was everything that Dracula could not feel. The vampire king squatted down, coming level to the hunter, not giving him a chance to move as he leaned forward. Using a free hand to caress the soft skin. So full of life....and blood...  
  
"I'm not that drunk!" Van shoved and jerked away, but to no avail. The grip wasn't going to loosen. All that he was met with was a few disappointed tsks from Dracula's mouth. As if been scolded by a mother "Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel. How many times do I have to tell you? You're mine...just as you were four in a half centuries ago..." the voice dropped to a deadly whisper. Giving a hint on how truthful and how set Dracula was to proving it. One way or another.  
  
The grip intensified and a sudden pain shot through Van's body "I was no ones!" he cried out as he lurched forward against Dracula's chest, the hand cupping his chin threatening to do something more than just breaking bones. Anger flared in Dracula's so called hallow heart as he studied his mates face. How dare he talk back to him! Knowing nothing of his past, he had no right to say what was true or untrue! "Are you sure about that?" Dracula relaxed as dread filled his mates heart at the sentence.  
  
"Well...no, not really but..."  
  
"Then don't make such insolent assumptions!" Dracula all but roared at Van, but that did hardly anything but bring a rebellious attitude "don't start roaring like a dead lion!" Van pressed his forehead against Dracula's, anger over clouding his judgment. He was only flesh and blood whereas Dracula was immortal and did not bleed. Inside Dracula was laughing, having a grand time playing with his past lover, and future on at that. He was so easy to anger and quick to retaliate. All he had to do was press the right buttons.  
  
"But I am dead. I can roar all I want." The undead being concluded moving a strand form his face. He couldn't keep the image up. It was straining his body with the magic and spirit input. His strength was fading- and fast. "But I will roar with my dead heart that beats no more, for you. It will be lit again with your blood and warm body. Your clever mind and compassionate soul..." he purred and kissed the stunned man on the lips, fangs grazing the bottom lip drawing a tinge of blood. "My Gabriel" and like the wind he was swept away.  
  
Leaving a very unsure and frightened Van Helsing alone. Until pounding steps descended down. Shoes clanking against the cement, like sandals "Van Helsing?" he cried out again. Calling his name over and over it seemed to have lost its meaning. Carl breathed evenly when he saw his friend sitting on the floor, with his mouth a gap and hat lopping of fthe side of his head. He looked like a statue!  
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Carl scolded him as he drew closer, a bit disturbed as Van shook his head and paled looking at Carl with the most innocent look of all. "Did you see Dracula?" Van cut in, interrupting his closest friend. The only one he could practically trust in at any rate. Though the question seemed out to the blue for the friar who in turn tilted his head confused "Dracula? No, but I have something to tell you.."  
  
"Save it Carl"  
  
"But Dracula..."  
  
"I know"  
  
"And he-"  
  
"I know the details. All to well I'm afraid. And this job I think, is best left just to me. I don't want to endanger you for some stupid quarrel" Van stood up and bristled as he rubbed his chin feeling a slight swelling from the earlier grip. That damn vampire was going to hell! But how was the question. Sputtering the friar stopped Van from going up the stairs, gripping his sleeve with a firm grip.  
  
"You'll be by yourself!"  
  
"That's what I'm meant to do. Its my life..."  
  
"I am your eyes! To back you up!" Carl was now almost pleading.  
  
"You are no more of eyes than my own. I have hearing and skill and the devils blessing"  
  
As Van shoved Carl away and ascended the stairs he knew that what he was doing was rather foolish. But if it was true, maybe fighting would be the last thing that would happen. First it would be dealing with that...that...insane vampire king through reasoning! Storming up the steps of the armory he passed by the being...Vasala was it? He didn't pay any mind to the creature as he headed to his room. Gathering the equipment needed. He'd take his crossbow of course, along with the revolvers and shotgun. And Tojo blades. He couldn't forget those!  
  
Once he was sure he had everything, he double checked his inventory noticing his silver stake was missing. Oh well...it was better to treck lightly. Speed was the key to this journey. He was going back to where it ended and where it had begin. Back to the map. Back to the icy fortress.  
  
Back to where he had killed his first human, with a thirst for blood and flesh.  
  
-----  
  
Dracula couldn't sleep. He was exhausted, granted his time with Gabriel was most satisfying he still couldn't sleep. He considered trying again, just to see how the hunter would act. But his body just wouldn't hear of it. Gazing at the ceiling took a lot off his mind though, and for awhile he just stared at nothing. Letting himself relaxed as the wind ripped inside. Swirling around his coffin afraid to disturb him as it swayed past.  
  
Though even if it had hit him Dracula would have felt nothing. He was cold already, nothing could make it worse, but soon, very soon that would all change. He was going to have a visitor soon. Forcing himself up he raised his form, as if lifted up by wires regaining his footing on solid ground. Glancing to the side he frowned at the picture. There was a portrait of his three brides, next to it was a painting so old that it was hardly recognizable. Of a man, cradling another in his grasp looking like he was going for a kiss.  
  
Gazing longing fully at the painting he felt nothing come to him. There was no feeling form the painting anymore. The first few years of immortal pain made him cry and tremble looking at the painting. Wishing he could change time. But not anymore. He was filled with air, there was no emotion behind or in front of him.  
  
All around it was as silent as death, his feet played a song as they echoed horribly. Sorrowful eyes twisted and turned around. Desperate he could take joy somewhat as a demon. But even now he had trouble flying with a ripped wing. No thanks to his mate. Snarling venomously he started to change, flesh ripping as the demon within him ripped through the human form. Taking a form of what he truly felt.  
  
And truly was in spirit.  
  
------  
  
A/N: That was needed! The whole Van/Dracula moment –happy sigh- I'm very proud of this chapter and hope you continue reading. Thanks for reviewing too! 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Well excluding that I have come to terms of this...obsession. I realize that it is no longer a mere fever Like I thought. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement! Mpreg fic O-o sometimes I wonder about some people...but if ya want I'll try to wing it XP And since you people don't like VAN I'll use Gabriel ; But that's a special name only Dracula gets to call him! Even the book rarely used Gabriel...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing. Never will.  
  
Pairing: Dracula/ Van Helsing  
  
Vanquishing Sorrow  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Gabriel raised his head to look up at the sky, thankfully glad that he always wore a hat. The sun was murder by mid afternoon, scorching his back with rays of anger and bemusement. Making the journey, that much harder difficulty. Packed with only what was needed, he considered going back to drag Carl with him. Because he was rather lonely. And the expertise of someone like the friar would have been more than welcomed. But no, not this time. He was going to Dracula and deep down he knew Carl would only get in the way.  
  
Regarding the later thoughts the hunter knew he was too far away to go back. And by then he would lose all of the walking done within the past few hours. And the thought of going back and forth made his skin crawl. Since night would be upon him, he wanted to be as far away as possible form civilization.  
  
Pausing he exhaled loudly and turned his head around. He was completely lost not to mention without a horse, or water, hell even food. If he'd known it was this barren and snowy. 'Well, snow can be water but...' He rolled his eyes in distaste. Who knows what's been around here. Being quite silent Gabriel couldn't help but think about the whole mating thing. Vampire babies.... that was scary thought. And even more if he was the logical human for Dracula.  
  
A shudder spread throughout his body. 'I'd rather be damned and stabbed a billion times before that happens!' picking up the pace a bit more he stomped through the snow. Angry thoughts plagued his mind and by the next hour he collapsed to the ground and sat, praising the lord that there were no cold winds. Mixing wind with heat wasn't very appealing to the monster hunter.  
  
"Wish I at least had some sense to bring some supplies. I'm traveling in snow! What the hell's wrong with me?" Berating himself did nothing to help the situation, but it made him feel a bit better. Though there was truth in his words. Night was going to get cold, and wearing only his regular clothes it was bound to be freezing. Growling silently he got back up and continued to walk, kicking up mounds of snow and spreading it everywhere.  
  
Mating...  
  
Was that a vampire's word for having babies? 'Why couldn't they be more practical and just say sex...' Snorting he stopped, looking up at the sky once again and grew grim. The sun was going down faster than he predicted and if he didn't find some sort of shelter, he'd surely freeze to death! With that glued into his mind he walked east instead, jogging to keep up a good pace. He was no good dead to the order or to Dracula. Besides he had at least a thousand questions to ask.  
  
Slowing down to another walk Gabriel almost cried in happiness for his luck when he caught sight of a cave not a mile away. With renewed hope he ignored the rest of the sunrays and sped up, making good progress for the first half of that single mile. Until the ground began to rumble, and his senses became alert. Instinct of hunting and of past training instantly put him on guard raising the revolvers close to his face, pointing upright.  
  
Something in his mind told him that he'd been followed the moment he left the place, leaving Carl and virtually everything that he could have brought, if his mind had been working properly. Looking down at the ground he caught sight of something burrowing toward him. Preparing for close ranged battle as the ground lifted up with every moment that the thing underneath dug closer, he held the Tojo blades. Putting the revolvers back in the holsters prior to that.  
  
Problem was he didn't know what to expect. It could be a huge monster, a small one, or maybe a monster that belonged to Dracula to send for him since he was sick of waiting. But it was still sunny. That meant the vampire king ("That should be dead" Gabriel quoted) was still lying in his coffin, asleep and completely vulnerable. Stepping back as the monster head emerged he was completely thrown away when a pair of ears stuck out from the ground.  
  
With difficulty it seemed, the monster hobbled out of the small hole it created and shook the dirt marring its fur away and looked at the monster hunter with the cutest, most adorable eyes ever.  
  
'It's a rabbit.' Gabriel felt the hold loosen completely on the Tojo blades as he chided himself 'it a RABBIT! Why did I need to protect myself from a small little...cute adorable fur ball...' The said animal looked curiously at the monster hunter, ears twitching. Until it walked over, sniffing his pants. "Shoo! Stupid rabbit...go away!" he nudged the animal with the end of his boots. That did little as the furry animal stood on its hind legs, a piece of paper between its teeth. The tail wagged back and forth as it just...sat there. Waiting.  
  
Crouching down Gabriel sniffed, feeling a cold coming and inspected the critter. There was evidence all over that it was evil, but it looked so harmless....so adorable. Yanking the note he stuffed it in his pocket and glared at the animal. Something was odd about it. Placing one Tojo blade in his jacket he placed a hand on the rabbits head and grimaced as the body began to decay and change shape.  
  
"Wonderful! A Doppelganger! I always wanted to see one..." Gabriel said, laced with as much sarcasm as he could muster as the rabbit changed into a scary looking version of himself, complete with all weapons. Only difference was wisps of shadow smoke escaping the being. Gabriel had heard stories about these things. They took on the form of anything that came in contact with it, or whatever they set their eyes on. Taking form, they mastered everything that the individual did. With all accessories they wore. Mastering combat.  
  
Stepping back Gabriel raised his revolvers. The doppelganger did the same. It was like watching a reflective mirror show everything you did. But there were always flaws in these types of monsters. Rare and strong as they were. There were many ways to defeat them. One way was to do something you've never done before.  
  
And Gabriel knew what he'd never done in his whole life. Past or present. Bending over he grabbed a handful of snow, a childish gleam entering his eyes. He'd already mastered a way to defeat the Doppelganger though for some reason, he wasn't the bit least worried when he knew he should be a bit more cautious. Patting the snow down the mirroring being watched, Tojo blades in hand unsure of what to do.  
  
That's when Gabriel rose back up and let his hand fly forward as he threw the hand full of matted down snow.  
  
Hitting the Doppelganger Square in the face with it. Ah the joys of snowballs!  
  
Running forward Gabriel leaped over the figure, grabbing the corner of its jacket yanking him back. And kicking the side of his head he sent the thing tumbling down to the ground. Raising the shotgun he loaded it and held onto it, aiming. This seemed...almost too easy. Letting a bullet go off he wasn't surprised when the monster leaped to the side, getting to its feet in a matter of seconds.  
  
What alluded him was when another rabbit popped out of the ground, followed by another, and another. Soon there were at least four rabbits and one mirroring figure of himself. If memory served him right then...there was going to be a war between six monster hunters. Five, which were fake. That was enough to confuse Gabriel as the sole original being there. Tipping the hat up slightly he yanked out his revolvers, took aim. And fired.  
  
He only stopped when two sprung forward, Tojo Blades raised and poised for slicing a limb or two off. Diving toward them he rolled underneath and swiftly shot the Doppelganger coming toward him, putting a few holes in it. Slowing that one down he gritted his teeth as the one that was unscarred so far tackled him to the ground. The hat went flying off Gabriel's head as he landed on his back. Frustrated he kicked his foot out and sent the Doppelganger off, slicing another behind cutting the head off.  
  
One down. Four to go.  
  
They didn't bleed. They merely vanished if cut in certain spots. If a limb was detached, they lost the form completely, unable to maintain the body movement. Grabbing another handful of snowballs Gabriel let them fly. Confusing the rest he continuously shot them down. Granted they weren't much of a threat, Doppelgangers though had their quirks. If they saw anything else, they'd transform into that. The great monster hunter however did not wish to take that chance.  
  
"Come on....this is so easy. I could fight bare handed and still win!" Gabriel boasted and dropped the shotgun, rolling up his sleeves of his coat and shirt. It was rare for him to enjoy a job. But this was too good to pass up!  
  
The Doppelgangers dropped their weapons like robots dropping an order. Mirroring Gabriel's action they raised their fists. But only one took the plunge.  
  
Running forward the Doppelganger aimed a fist for the side of Gabriel's head. Missing he tried again, and again. Switching tactics the fake changed the hand to a metal claw, grazing the side of Gabriel's face, leaving gash marks on his cheek. It was so quick, that Gabriel didn't move. Still trying hard to digest what happened. 'That...that bastard!' Not pausing to wipe the blood off that rolled down his face, he grabbed the Doppelganger by the throat and snapped his wrist back. A metal covering over it and plunged it into its chest.  
  
Another down. Three to go.  
  
Time passed like it was nothing. The third one had its head ripped off. After futile attempts from the second, it met a similar defeat when the leg and arm was sliced off. And finally one stood, shaking in fear as Gabriel raised his shotgun. Well, no one said that he did his job fairly or cleanly. A final shot burst from the shotgun and the other also vanished like the rest. Until at last he was alone. Again. And freezing, yet was also warm from the extra activity (or warm up) from the monsters.  
  
Rubbing his face he seethed. That was a lucky shot, if only he'd been paying attention! Noting that the blood had caked on and the actual wound stung like hell he headed to the cave. All traces of the note vanished from his mind. Nearing the cave, he was suddenly disgusted by his actions in battle. Fighting bare handed. Using Carl's clever invention that was built in his skin to activate whenever he wanted. But he'd abused that and tore his enemies to shreds, fighting bare handed and....  
  
Peering into the cave, he got on his hands and knees and slid in. Inside was quite warm, and roomy. Comfy too when he saw a few leaves all placed like a bed. Raising his eyebrows in suspicion he sat down and covered his face. Regretting the action as it aggravated the mark. Damn monsters! Using one leave he placed it against his cheek and eyed the small berries on the other side of him.  
  
'Herbs?'  
  
Snatching the note from his pocket he read it with distaste and bore his angry eyes at it. This was a mockery...  
  
_Dear my Gabriel,  
_  
_I sent a few friends to watch out for you, to make sure you headed in the right direction. I knew you would leave Carl behind, so I made sure Vasala kept him company. I do hope that you remained unscathed, I wouldn't want my mate to look horrendous when I see you. _

_The cave is quite warm wouldn't you think? I'm sure that you'll consider twice about coming to kill me for the third time... Because your friar may have some dire consequences. There are berries if you get wounded by chance, and theirs a few bits of food and such. I planned this, yes (Gabriel mentally growled at the note) quite some time ago. You're too easy to play with and predict. But I shall see you soon.  
_  
_Your love, mate, and master, Vladislaus Dragulia  
  
_Gabriel snarled something and tore the notes up to a million pieces and covered his face. Ignoring the berries and everything else, he sat quietly and shook slightly. Not only did he leave Carl behind,  
  
He also left him to the hands of his enemy!  
  
Unable to sleep Gabriel sat there with a blank expression. Worry, fear, and desperation clung to him like clothes as he thought. Knowing Dracula he would make a trade. But could he...give up his freedom to save Carl?  
  
If he did, what was left?  
  
----  
  
A/N: Uh, uh...the metal claw IS Van's weapon! It exists! In the cartoon/Anime version! So therefore van can use to XP Battle scenes are so haaaaaaaard. I hope I didn't disappoint you people TT; I was stuck for awhile...


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: No, no don't hurt me! I'm the innocence! –Hides and weeps- I'm sorry! I was stuck! It made it move! Don't hurt me! I'm Sorry Carl fans...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing. Never will.  
  
Pairing: Dracula/ Van Helsing  
  
Vanquishing Sorrow  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Dracula was wide-awake that night, with renewed strength and a whole nights worth of sulking and thinking. Least to say he was filled with dead joy. Dead joy, for the capture of Carl and genius idea to bait his mate. If this worked, Gabriel was already in the palm of his hands, a pawn to be played with in whatever way he wished. He faintly considered going and checking on his mate but no that could wait. If he did, Gabriel might let his anger tear through and damage himself. But he wanted a flawless mate. A perfect untouched one.  
  
Snarling his thoughts took a nosedive to the princess that died in the same room he happened to wander in. That feisty little wench had stolen his beloved! And kissed him, her stench lingered on his mate and it was so over powering! A growl erupted form the belly of his throat, and gliding over to the couch he glared at it. Eyes skimmed the fabric, it was torn beyond repair. Every time he had glanced at it, it filled him with hate. Hate towards that Velarious that dared to snatch away what was rightfully his! She had no right...  
  
But thankfully, she had died. And all, was somewhat well.  
  
Now wasn't the time to mull over the past. It was time to make the future complete! To make his generation once again thrive. And with a human, he was going to give half-life to them. And they would feast upon the living as they had done in the past. Humans will bow down before him, but no, that was not what eh truly wanted. All he wanted. All he dreamed of having. Was his Gabriel. The elegance and grace of the hunter in his grasp. Arms holding him close, the scent to fill his senses and sink his fangs into the neck. And feed enough to satisfy himself.  
  
And have a weakened hunter laying against his chest. Weak as a newborn kitten, cuddling against him. Then fun would begin and...  
  
The doors banged open with a loud slam. The proclaimed vampire king that had escaped hell more than once snapped his head to the door, anger written over his features at having been interrupted in midst of his fantasies. Ones that he would make come true if all else fails. Even if the hostage baiting idea failed. He would take Gabriel by his will if needed. Skimming his eyes over the two figures that enters, he was glad for some visitors. It had been a long time since he had someone in the castle. In presence of him.  
  
"Ah, my dear Vasala. To what pleasure do I own to see you?" Dracula asked, voice laced with a warm welcome, though he could barely feel it. Truly he felt nothing, nothing but empty hollowness. But, around his Gabriel. It was different, it was like being alive again. Able to feel the warmness, however little it was.  
  
Vasala turned his head and bowed respectfully. It was an honor among the monsters that thrived around the world to be recognized by a king. "I am quite well sire. The plan went accordingly. I have him here..." The Leviathan yanked on a rope, dragging the human into the door and grimaced. An honest accident.  
  
"Careful, careful," Dracula hushed in his heavy accent, dripping with calmness "My love does not want harm to come to this human" he took the rope and went over to Carl helping him up with a surprisingly gentle way. The friar on the other hand was scared witless. He didn't know what to do. Be scared by the fact he hadn't been eaten alive by Dracula, or the fact that he was being touched. And not mauled.  
  
Unable to say anything Carl remained silent, the fear radiating off him gave away the fact that he was hopelessly confused and scared. Who wouldn't be in the presence of such a notorious being? Known throughout the land as the most feared being. With power unimaginable to the world, that slept unnoticed about what truly went on while they slept. Carl let his teeth chatter as Dracula touched his cheek, smiling in a calm manner. So unlike before.  
  
At least, from what Van had told him about.  
  
"Ah, ah...is this a wrong time to ask why I'm here?" Carl spoke finally, gaining a bit of confidence to wonder about his sudden abduction. He knew something was wrong the moment he had let Van run off on his own. Then Vasala had threatened him, and that was that. Standing his ground he merely flinched as the nails form Dracula's fingers ran down his face. Soothingly.  
  
Too bad it had the opposite effect.  
  
"You...are part of my plan to get Gabriel" Dracula dropped his hand to his side and walked over to the wall, admiring the small paintings that had tried to liven the place up. Shame it didn't do much but cover the walls. His prison... "With you in my grasp, and Gabriel lopped around my finger. My plan will succeed" He spoke in a brightening manner, the happiness was not missed in the tone. Speaking like it was a blessed plan. Casually walking up on the wall, Dracula paused. What would become of Carl?  
  
"What plan? To give life to your children?"  
  
"That's exactly it my friend. With me as an undead, and Gabriel with life. My children will be not dead nor will they be alive." The glint in his eyes returned as he spread his arms, booming with excitement "they will EXIST!". There, at that one moment Dracula relished the thought of having children. It would be true. Belonging neither to Hades nor god, they would roam the Earth. Existing and adapting to the cruel ways of the world.  
  
Jumping down, he clasped his hands behind his back and looked like he was on a midnight stroll. Glancing at the friar a few times, why did humans have to be so naïve? So greedy of the world? Using whatever they could until there was nothing left...  
  
"How...err...how many children are we talking about?" Carl asked shakily.  
  
Dracula thought about it. Besides getting Gabriel with him, he hadn't thought beyond that. But if each batch of eggs were formed and one each year. His face turned to a calculating frown as he quickly counted. With one batch there were one hundred eggs. Each year times the amount he had gotten in a century, which was six batches so, that six hundred eggs. And of that six hundred, if he was right. Every single one would survive then if not, at least half.  
  
"I'm aiming toward possibly six hundred children. Which will suffice" He grinned slyly as Carl paled and trembled slightly. Six hundred children needed a large area to feed in. Even the town closest to here would not do. Just across the ocean. He'd have to look elsewhere, Dracula concluded placing a strand of hair to the side. This time he would not fail. His brides were undead, they failed. But he loved Gabriel, and he was alive. With this plan, it could, it will. Not. Fail!  
  
Carl shifted with the ropes, they were tied a bit to tightly for his comfort, and he dared not to complain. With the amount of children that Dracula wanted, it wouldn't surprise him if Gabriel died during the process. Six hundred kids. Every hundred years. Completely wipe out the human population!  
  
"And I thought the brides were bad enough" the friar muttered under his breath looking to the side. It was kind of cozy if the situation hadn't been so grim. Shoved forward he glared lightly at Vasala and hmphed sticking his nose up in the air.  
  
"I will seek Gabriel at the first sight of the moon. It will be within the hour. But you Vasala," Dracula looked pointedly at the divine creature with a look of malice. "Untie that human. Feed him, wash him, and give him half rein of this castle. If you so much as harm a hair on him" Dracula had vanished from where he was and appeared gazing into Vasala's eyes with hate and an insane lust. "I will personally end you life!" Dracula spat while the man cowered.  
  
'Good to know he doesn't just scare me' Even in the heat of grim times, Carl managed a small smile. But it faded as he thought of Van and lowered his eyes to the floor. He was bait and his best friend had already taken it when he was more than fine (ignoring the monsters that is). The ropes were untied and he was led out of the room, heading toward the washroom then the kitchen. And further into the home.  
  
Of the King of the Undead.  
  
-----  
  
Gabriel wiped his brow as he gritted his teeth rubbing the herbs over the mark that had gashed his face. There were four lines going down and one off to the side. It was hard to think that was done by his friend's own invention! Grumbling with worried thoughts he patched it up the best he could. But even then, an infection could take place. If h wanted to get it healed he would have to seek professional help.  
  
'Which is more than god knows how many miles away...'  
  
Exiting the cave he smiled faintly as it had stopped snowing. The sky was pitch black but the moon above provided good enough light for his eyes. Hissing something he lifted his hand form the ground, snow remains stuck to it like jam. Raising a suspicious eyebrow, he noticed his hat had stayed where it was the whole night. 'Miracles...' He snorted to himself and grabbed the hat, dusting off the layers of snow.  
  
Placing back on his head he trudged through the snow again. The note was firmly clenched between his fingers a scowl on his face. 'Damn that vampire. Using Carl like that! If he was a man of his word and honor he'd come and face me like a real man/best/demon whatever he is!' Crumpling the note even more he stuffed it in his coat pocket.  
  
Gabriel was alert from the time he exited the cave to the time he heard an unusual sound about forty minutes later. He was by no means near a forest of any kind. Going across what seemed like a large mountain path, layered heavily with the recent snowfall. 'So that's no bird' He concluded and looked up, unable to make out anything. Still alert though, he dismissed the sound for a bug. Clenching the shotgun tightly though, his sensitive hearing (after millions of training battles) picked up the flap. Louder before, but still maintaining the same beat Gabriel concluded it was something very huge.  
  
With a wingspan that was about sixteen feet...  
  
Whirling around faster than what the being behind expected, Gabriel had shot a bullet right through its chest. Common sense kept him going as bullet after bullet went off. But when the moonlight grew a bit brighter, it illuminated the demon that had apparently, still stood standing. A hand had caught the rest of the bullets. This hardly surprised the monster hunter as he inhaled sharply. If only he still had the werewolf's curse!  
  
Finding it better to look on the bright side that he wasn't dead he tipped his hat, a gentle smile spreading over his features as he dropped the crossbow, the Tojo blades, and the shotgun. There was no use for weapons that could not hurt the undead. And he wouldn't be able to get any holy water in time if he could find it somewhere in his jacket.  
  
"Evening. What brings you...to...wherever here is?" Gabriel asked spreading his arms, showing that he was unarmed. He regarded the other calmly as the winged beast stepped forward, peering at him with a warming gaze. The voice that Dracula held in his demon form was heard more like a rumbled snarl, but Gabriel could make it out just as easy when he was in his other form. Unnerved a bit he stepped back a few paces, keeping both eyes trained on Dracula.  
  
"I've come here for **you**"  
  
Gabriel wasn't very surprised but he was disturbed. Talk about one tracked mind!  
  
------  
  
A/N: Omg X3 Such cuteness. Demon form is helluva ugly but in a way cute (because its Dracula XD) so how is it so far? Do you people like it? So predictable but, but, I just love these two together XD could you imaging 600 kids? O-o scary.... poor Gabriel –smirks- 


End file.
